Fork in the road
by nagaruda
Summary: David runs into his crush at a party. Alpha Bro and Poppop fic for NanoWrimo. This fanfic contains nudity, implied masterbation, water sports, digestion, and urethra vore.


David was a pretty well known director. His movies, the sweet bro and hella Jeff series, were extremely popular. David had written all the scripts himself since the movies were based off the comics that he created and he was also a hell of a good script writer. The movies were comedy gold because they were made to be as stupid as the possibly could to the point that they were actually pure art.

Because David was so famous, he went to a lot of award ceremonies and parties (although he actually had a reputation for not showing up as much at parties as people wanted him too because he was usually too busy to go to them). He would usually go and just kind of hang around, being one of those people that grabbed a dink and then lurked for pretty much the whole time.

The party that David was at that night was no exception to his. He had already grabbed a glass of aj and he was lurking off to the side of everything,just kind of watching what was happening at the party unfold in front of him. There were a few people dancing, a few people talking, a few people laughing, and a few people flirting and trying to pick up other people. David didn't really care about doing any of those things with the people who were there.

It was the usual celebrity party crowd, nothing more nothing less. There was absolutely nothing exciting or interesting about the people there. David had just gone because of a little rumor he heard chin now seemed to be complete bullshit. Leaving was actually looking pretty good for him at that point.

He stealthily walked to the door to ditch the place, but when he opened it he came face to face with a man that looked like he was about twenty years older than David was. The man had deep blue eyes and his hair was a mix of black and grey. He had a mustache that looked like something out of a gag cartoon and he was wearing a white suit with a black bow tie. The man's built was just strong enough and it was actually pretty good for a dude his age.

The guy facing David was none other than John. John Crocker. The man David had a huge lame crush on. And fuck if David was going to lie, the guy looked pretty hot right now. The suit really only made him look sweeter. John was another director, but he was way out of David's league. John was a master comedian. He had been doing movies for way longer than David had been doing them and before that he worked on a stage, doing the best gag and comedy plays anyone had seen before. David was just a new trend, John was a comedy mastermind.

"um...hey." John slowly stepped into the house, slipping past David.

David quickly turned around to face John again. Shit, it was now or never. He needed to at least try to talk to him. If he didn't he would never get anywhere.

"sup. ive seen you at a few parties" it was as good as anything to open with. David really didn't know the exact way to approach John, so he was playing it by ear. "you like this kind of thing?"

John shrugged. "sometimes, I don't know. it depends on the party a lot of the time."

David nodded. Damn, this wasn't starting out well. "so what hkind of things do you like to do off stage?" Yeah, asking about what John did was a good idea. Hopefully.

"i like watching movies that I didn't make and I like." He laughed a little at that. Good. It was a good sign if he was laughing. John was a comedian after all. "so what do you like to do when your not making movies?"

David could feel the man's blue eyes locked in on him. "i make music. usually remixes and shit with some rapping. i do some taxidermy sometimes. gotta love those dead things. dead things are pretty sweet." He grinned at the last sentence.

And he got John to laugh again. He was doing a good job.

They kept talking like that for the rest of the night until it was about two. John seemed o really be taking a liking to David. Maybe even trying to flirt with him, but it was hard to tell. John could have just been being really friendly because he also seemed like the kind of guy who just would for the hell of it. It made David like him even more though because nice guys were the kind of thing David liked.

Finally, when they were sitting next to each other, John finally decided to ask David a simple question. "hey, do you want to go home with me?"

Fuck...this seemed too good to be true. "yeah sounds pretty good" David nodded and

John smiled at him again, this time with some kind of weird look in his eye that David couldn't really place. "ok, my car's parked out front."

David followed John out and to his car, getting in it. Luckily John didn't live too far away from the house that the party was at. They stepped out of the car and both of them walked into John's house. It was kind of suburban looking, but it had a weird kind of charm. John sat down on the sofa that was in his living room.

"just so you know, I only have one bed." He grinned a little bit mischievously. Yeah, that was definitely the look he had before too. This night was going pretty well for David.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at the older man ever so slightly. "yeah. kinda figured that. pretty sure i know what you mean."

John nodded. "great!" He walked into the bedroom, looking back for a second to see if David would follow.

And he did. He walked in and was immediately pulled into an embrace. Fuck...even holding him felt good. John suddenly pressed his lips to David's, and David made sure to kiss back with a hell of a lot of passion. He needed to show John what he could do.

John slowly started to ease a hand onto David's hips and David wiggled them jokingly before breaking the kiss. "dont think you brought be over here for just a kiss crocker"

John laughed. "yeah, it's pretty obvious isn't it?" He started to pull down his pants and underwear.

David got down on his knees. "this ok for you?"

John nodded and tossed his underwear and long pants onto the bed. Holy shit...he was hella big. David actually hadn't expected that. Whoa, that was definitely pretty sweet. The only problem was that Davis didn't know if he could take John down his throat. But oh well, he was still gonna try.

He leaned his head up, putting it right in front of the tip of the huge hot comedian cock in front of him.

But he didn't expect John to push him forward and he didn't expect the head to stretch out. He let out a confused and muffled noise as John shoved his shoulders in next. What the fuck...? How was this even possible? But...it wasn't actually too bad. It was kind of cool. Was John going to get him all the way to his balls or something?

He started to wiggle himself in slowly. John's pushing really helped him. In no time his waist was in too. He could feel the flesh stretch across his body in a tight tube shape. Up ahead though, he saw a fork in the road of the tube. He stopped wiggling for a second.

John seemed to pick up on that though and guided Dave into one of the two openings with his hand. Cool, he seemed to know what he was doing. David resumed his wiggling and the tube soon curved upwards. John lifted David's feet off the ground, obviously so that he could get more of him in. It worked and writhing a few seconds, the tips of David's kind of expensive shoes slipped into the tip, sealing him into the tight space.

David's head poked into a weirdly bigger chamber. Huh. This didn't look like John's balls. Where the hell was he? It smelled kind of like...oh fuck he was in John's bladder! The rest of him slowly eased it's way in and David was forced to curl up. His body was pretty big, but it looked like John could still stretch to fit him. It was a pretty tight space. There was a little bit of liquid in there, but not too much. Yet. It was probably piss.

He poked at the walls a little bit. "ok man you got me. best prank ive seen. that was hella good. you can let me out now."

The wasn't any response. The only response that came seemed to be John's body shifting around, probably swaying. Or bucking his hips? Was the dude getting off? It went on like that for a while before it got more steady and calmed down. David realized that John was probably walking somewhere.

And he was right. Everything tilted when he did what David knew could only be laying down. It was probably on a bed. As soon as he laid down, two openings above David's head started to pump out golden yellow piss. Right onto his head.

David twitched uncomfortably and leaned away from the two streams of liquid. Well...what was he expecting? Hell, it wasn't like he was in so other place that wasn't his crush's bladder. The stuff began to form a small pool in the fleshy chamber.

David noticed something weird about the puddle of piss though. For some reason it was melting his clothes. What the hell was even happening?! Ok yeah,it definitely wasn't supposed to be doing that to him. He poked the wall again, giving it a questioning look. "what the hell Crocker? this shit's melting my clothes."

Again, no reply. Great. That was just great. He noticed his lower body starting to melt too. It didn't really hurt, it was just melting away into...more piss? Fuck, this was like some weird messed up kind of dream. How was this possible?

More and more started to fill up the place. It got up to David's chest pretty quickly. It seemed like the place was stretching out even more because of David melting away and making more. Did Crocker know about this? Did he plan this all along? Hell, what would even happen to David when there wasn't anything left?

It was starting to melt his chest now too. The place was also making weird noises. Why was it gurgling? Why did the walls seem to be moving in a way that sloshed everything around and got more piss on him? He noticed the faint sound of snoring. Damn it, did John fall asleep? When did he fall asleep?

Unfortunately, David didn't really have time to find out the answer to any of these questions because the next bing he did was black out as the last of his body melted away not liquid.

John smiled as he leaned back in bed and stared at the huge bulge in his lower body. David wasn't the first person he had caught like that. It was something his adoptive mother had taught him how to do. He never really got along with her, but it was a pretty good thing to know. The feeling before of David poking the sides a lot had felt amazing on him.

But it looked like he had calmed down. He was still there and there was still a lot for his bladder to get to work on, but he didn't seem to be struggling anymore. John rubbed the huge bulge David was in gently, smiling. Sleep usually helped with the digestion.

He laughed a little bit and closed his eyes. "goodnight David. I'm pretty sure I'll see you again in the morning. i wasn't lying when I said I only had one bed."

The next morning, John woke up yawning. He looked down at his lower body and noticed that the huge lump where his bladder was had gone down by a lot. He grinned and rubbed it. David wasn't solid at all anymore. It sloshed from side to side, at it's full capacity. If John didn't know how to make it stretch like that, then it probably would have exploded from taking in David.

But because it was so full, John felt a twinging sensation in it. It was time to let David out now. John luckily had his bathroom equipped for that though. He had a custom toilet made that could actually hold his dates after he said goodbye to them. It would luckily be enough to hold David's body.

John got up and started to walk to the bathroom. It made his bladder slosh even more and it jiggled slightly. It also sagged a little bit because David wasn't exactly holding a shape anymore.

Finally he reached the bathroom and went over to the toilet, dropping his pants. He held his huge cock over the bowl. He could barely hold his load in.

"looks like it's time for you to come out." He grinned at his cock. John slowly started to let out the liquid his bladder had been holding in. David came out in a nice yellow stream. There were a few blond hairs that were in it and it tickled John as they slid through the tube and out the head of his cock.

He bit his lip when the stream suddenly seemed to get stuck. He kept urging his muscles, trying to get them to unclog him. After a few tries, John could see a more solid shape starting to make it's way through his cock. Good, it was coming out. It fell out into the bowl with a splash, landing in some of David's remains. John sighed in relief. He probably shouldn't have slid David in with his shades on, John couldn't digest those.

He kept going for a while, his bladder slowly starting to go back to normal as it was emptied out. Finally, he was done. David's whole body was out. He looked into the toilet at the pool of piss and with blond hairs and shades floating in it and laughed. "you did pretty well David, but I have to let you go now. i had a great time."

And with that, he flushed David away and left the bathroom.


End file.
